FMW Death Row (2008)
| city = | lastevent = Ultimatum I | nextevent = Supremacy (2008) | lastevent2 = Death Row (2006) | nextevent2 = Death Row (2009) }} Death Row (2008) was a professional e-wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Full Metal Wrestling. It took place on March 19th, 2008 at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. The event centered around the Full Metal Championship, which Original Sin's Eric Scorpio had recently won after defeating Drew Michaels at Anarchy 5.3. Because Michaels had a guaranteed rematch clause, and since Alex O'Rion was scheduled to cash in on his guaranteed title shot for winning the Hayabusa Cup, Michaels and O'Rion were forced to square off with the winner facing Scorpio for the championship match. Michaels was able to defeat O'Rion after Original Sin interference, but could not withstand Scorpio in the title match. Report Background At Ultimatum, the "Chosen One" Drew Michaels completed his quest of becoming the second-ever FMW Champion when he ended the tyrannical reign of Ethan Black. But during his celebration, Michaels was attacked by Black. Michaels' cousin and tag team partner Nick Bryson and rivalling friend Alex O'Rion tried to assist Michaels, but the three were no match against 15 of FMW's most sinful individuals (of which included members from the Black Covenant, Dogs of War, Team Dream, and N.M.E.). Masterminded by CEO Jaro, the evil axis beatdown O'Rion, staked Bryson, and crucified Michaels to a cross. As Michaels' blood rained down, Jaro and Black called the group Original Sin and vowed a hostile takeover of FMW. The next day, with anxiety running rampant among the FMW roster due to the shocking formation of Original Sin, Jaro announced the creation of a third FMW brand, Anxiety. During the 5.1 shows, the Original Sin began their hostile takeover. At Alchemy 5.1, with his Last Militia partner Dante Jones serving time in jail, Alex O'Rion was piledriven from a ladder through an announce table by Adrian and the Dogs of War. With their mission accomplished, Adrian and the Dogs of War announced they would be the first Original Sin members to join the Anxiety brand. Meanwhile at Anarchy 5.1, Jaro forced Michaels to put his FMW Championship on the line in an Ultimatum rematch against Ethan Black inside Hell in a Cell. With two broken hands, Michaels was attacked by Jaro during the match. Bryson ran down to make the save, but Jaro puppeteered Michaels' cousin, giving him his banhammer and ordering him to nail Michaels if he wanted Michaels to retain the FMW Championship. As Bryson mouthed "I'm sorry" to his cousin, he nailed Michaels in the head, allowing Michaels to retain the Championship. Eventually, the Anxiety roster added Ethan Black, cYnical, John "Doc" Derrick, Peter Saint, and first overall rookie draft pick Skyler Striker. Ethan would also bring in his psychotic clown of a brother, Josef Black. With all of FMW's faces being separated due to the brand extension, then being picked apart by Original Sin, the separated faces vowed an alliance of their own called the Guerilla Union. At the debut Anxiety 5.2 broadcast, the original Death Row main event was announced to be a fatal four-way match for the Full Metal Championship involving champion Drew Michaels, Hayabusa Cup winner Alex O'Rion, John "Doc" Derrick, and either one of the two Black brothers (Ethan or Josef). However, days after the announcement, Original Sin member Eric Scorpio defeated Michaels for the title at Anarchy 5.3 after Jaro provided interference with his banhammer. Now that Scorpio is champion, the main event is in question. Results External links *Death Row VOTING & PROMO Thread *Death Row Pre-Show VOTING & PROMO Thread *Death Row Press Conference *Death Row Trash-Talking Thread